The Secrets Of The TV
by xKiga-chanx
Summary: Pursuing my true self, being able to enter the TV, Shadows! What exactly is going on here! Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Shadows

It is also true that one can write nothing readable unless one constantly struggles to efface one's own personality. Good prose is like a windowpane.

-George Orwell

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Shadows<strong>

My eyes shot open.

Suddenly I sat up on, from what I could tell, the hard wooden floor. My eyes scanned around the dark room, trying to make out my surroundings. It was pitch black and I could feel the cold air flowing around me. I started to become confused and a bit uneasy, shaking a bit as I held myself.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, your here… welcome~" A strange, but familiar voice responded to me.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" I looked around trying to find the source of the voice I had heard so clearly just a few moments ago.

I stood up to get a better perspective and candles, that seemed to be floating in mid-air, lit up around the whole room.

The room looked like one you'd see in those old Japanese mansions, Scrolls hung on the walls; some had pictures of animals, demons, and people while some combined to make a whole picture. It was actually quite beautiful. Even the rice paper doors and shoji screens also had some designs on them. The cold air that was flowing through the room before became warmer, helping me calm down a little.

"You tell me…"The voice responded in a sly and slightly distorted voice.

"Like I said, where are we? Last I remember I was sleeping in my bed now I'm in this…mansion…what exactly is going on?" I turned around to see if the owner of the voice was behind me, only to find my shadow in front of me. To my surprise, the shadow started to rise and take form.

My shadow twisted and turned until, as it finished taking shape I noticed something strange…. it looked like me. Everything was the same except for its eyes, that were yellow unlike my purple eyes, and the outfit it wore. The similar being was wearing a black kimono with white butterfly designs on it. There was also a white fox mask covering the top left of its face, like the kind of fox mask you'd see at a festival.

"I am a shadow, your true self…" It said with a smirk.

My eyes widened as I realized its voice was exactly like mine.

"My true self…what kind of crap is that." I responded with a confident chuckle, trying to hide my nervousness.

It laughed at me then said, "I know everything you've done, all the lies you've told, so you cant hide anything from me." It grinned widely, like that of a smiling fox.

"Like I said, that's a load of crap."

"Everyone is so annoying, why do I have such bad luck, everyone always picks on me, I'm so alone, please don't leave me~" It looked at me as it mocked me. My eyes widened in surprise and fear as I noticed these were…my actual feelings.

"S-stop it…shut up…y-you don't know anything about me!" I yelled in anger an desperation, covering my ears to block everything out. It was all in vain because I could still hear her piercing words.

"Hahaha! Yeah right! Keep deluding yourself like a stupid bitch! Your just selfish, you want everyone to love you and when you don't get what you want you get lonely, just looking at you makes me sick" It said, sticking its tongue out at me as it laughed more and more then put its arm around me. "I know everything about you..." It continued, whispering softly into my ear. "I'm your shadow y'know…we're one and the same…" It then backed away from my ear. "I AM YOU IDIOT!" It laughed maniacally, teasing me over and over.

"N-no…you cant…y-your not me…" I replied, frantically trying to convince myself. "Yeah, SAY IT AGAIN!" It urged me on, still laughing.

"YOU COULD NEVER BE ME YOU BITCH!" I screamed furiously as the creature in front of me began to turn into a frightening monster, a fox with 9 long tails. Half of its fur was black and the other half was white. My body soon started to feel heavy to the point where I couldn't bear my own weight, and my vision became blurry. I then fell on my knees then to the floor, unconscious.

The last thing I heard was the voice of someone yelling my name.

* * *

><p>Well that was the first chapter. Sorry for the shortness but since it's the first chapter and kind of the prologue I guess it doesn't matter.<p>

I'm new to this, so reviews would be very helpful. I plan on making this at least more than 10 chapters, but since school is in session again it'll probably take a while. All in all, thank you to whoever decided to read this and I hope you will stick around for the rest of this story.

-xKiga-chanx


	2. Dynamic Entry?

"What are fears but voices airy?  
>Whispering harm where harm is not.<br>And deluding the unwary  
>Till the fatal bolt is shot!"<p>

**-**Wordsworth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dynamic Entry?<strong>

"Kiga!"

I heard someone yelling my name. The voice was familiar but I couldn't think of who it was at the moment, since my mind was a blur in my unconscious state. After being called out to, I started to regain consciousness. I then sat up and looked at the menacing beast in front of me. My eyes widened in terror, as the shadow was preparing itself to attack and possibly kill me.

All the sudden, I saw something, it looked like a person from the shape of it, fall on the fox's head then fall onto the floor beside me. The giant fox let out a whimper of pain and fell over.

"Agh, the hell?" It yelled with its distorted voice, getting back on its feet and looking around for the thing that knocked it over.

I looked over at the person beside me and figured out that it was a guy. I looked him over again and, came to realize that it was my brother Matsuo. My eyes widened in surprise and I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and started to shake him violently.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I yelled at him, slightly angry but also concerned. His eyes were closed and he didn't answer me so I assumed he must've been knocked out from the impact.

"Geez, nothing here is making sense…" I groaned.

My gaze turned over to the giant fox as I slowly got back on my feet and brushed myself off.

Soon, the fox and I were staring each other down as it let out an angry growl.

"Alright then, if you won't take your sorry ass out of here on your own I guess I'll have to take you out myself…"

I said with a smirk as I cracked my knuckles and started stretching a little.

The fox started to bare its teeth at me and said, "It's useless to try and fight me." It responded, chuckling.

"We'll see…"

I ran at it full speed aiming my fist at its face, when I suddenly heard a _swoosh _sound to the right of me. One of the fox's tails came and hit me in the stomach and out of the way, causing me to collide into one of the walls. The force of the hit knocked the wind out of me, causing me to cough while sliding down the wall.

"Ugh…heh….pretty powerful…" I was barely able to say as coughed up a little bit of blood since the hit almost broke my ribs. Grinning, I then wiped the blood from my mouth.

I slowly and carefully got back on my feet, using one hand to hold my stomach and the other hand helping support myself on the wall.

The fox grinned wider and laughed, "Hahahahaha! I told you its useless, just give up already….It's easier if you just die willingly…."

It walked closer to me then stopped, and started to inhale the fire from the candles all around the room. I tried to move out of the way when it suddenly shot a torrent of fire from its mouth headed straight toward me. I quickly tried to shield myself with my arms even though I knew it wouldn't work. 'So this is it huh? Killed by my own shadow…' I thought to myself as I chuckled slightly.

Then, something strange happened.

I heard the fire but I didn't feel any heat burning my body. When I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me, I saw a large lion/man-like creature standing in front of me to protect me from the fire.

All I could do was stare at it in awe.

After regaining myself, I looked it over more. I noticed the Egyptian style and markings on his clothing and started to remember one of the Egyptian gods that I had read about once. Since it looked like a lion, it made me think of Maahes: the god of war.

I continued to stare at the creature as it continued to withstand the fire.

I then felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a hug, "Thank god I did that in time, Kiga are you ok?" I looked up at my brother's worried expression and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine but….ow…you're squeezing me too hard…ow"

"Ah! S-sorry" He let go of me then rubbed the back of his head nervously. I looked back at the creature protecting us from the fire.

"Is that Maahes?" I asked, turning back to my brother.

"Yeah, he's my Persona"

"Per- what?"

"I'll explain everything but first, let me take care of this." He grinned as he looked at the giant fox as it growled in irritation and anger.

The fox ceased its efforts in trying to burn us and then started to run toward us like an angry bull surrounded by red.


	3. The Moon

"_**Courage is contagious. When a brave person takes a stand, the spines of others are stiffened"**_

Chapter 3: The Moon

"Wait…You're actually going to fight it?" I looked surprised, my eyes widened.

"Just believe in your big brother for once ok?" He said, turning around giving me a smile and a thumbs up in an effort to look cool.

"Yeah…..don't die ok?"

"A man keeps his promise." He then turned back to the giant fox.

"Ready to rock Maahes?" He asked, receiving a growl and nod from Maahes in response. Matsuo then put on a pair of metal gauntlets. I gave an unimpressed sigh.

"Really? That's your catchphrase before a fight?" I groaned covering my face with the palm of my hand.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's cool." He grinned idiotically toward me.

"You would think that….well whatever; if I were you I'd be paying more attention to the problem at hand." I pointed to the raging giant fox heading toward us.

"R-right…" He then looked at Maahes and nodded. The two of them then started to run toward the fox.

"Maahes, use Agi!" He yelled. Maahes then shot a ball of fire at the fox with great force. The fox looked at them both unaffected by it and grinned happily. "Hahahaha, a leaf could hit me harder than that!" It ran toward Maahes and knocked him against the wall. "With that kind of strength you'll die where you stand..." And with that, the fox bit into Maahes' shoulder with its razor sharp teeth, causing the area where it bit to bleed greatly. Maahes roared in pain and grabbed the fox by the head throwing it off and to the opposite side of the room. Maahes held his shoulder. The fox landed on its feet and smirked at the now injured Maahes. The fox then looked at me and laughed.

"Look at you, so worthless. But don't worry, once you die with these two you'll never be lonely again!" It laughed hysterically.

"N-no, stop it…NO!" I screamed out as stood and tried to run away. I quickly ran to the door and desperately tried to open it, but I felt a mysterious force holding it shut. I fell to my knees as I started to hear my own thoughts resounding through my head. "S-stop it! That not true!"

"Kiga! That shadow is you! Face it!" My brother yelled out to me.

"I'm telling you it's not me!" I yelled back.

Matsuo looked at the fox and thought for a second until he finally came up with something.

"Maahes, this time use Zio" Maahes then pointed his index finger at the fox creating a beam of lighting that shot out of it and hit the fox. The fox yelled in pain and fell over onto its side, stunned. The ground shook slightly. Matsuo then charged at the fox and punched it 3 times right in its side knocking it over on its opposite side, causing it to whimper a little. The fox then slowly got back off and shook itself off a little, growling angrily.

"That was just a lucky shot….this time I'll erase you!"

Its tails stiffened in the air, somehow making the air feel heavier and more intense. The fox then charged straight for Maahes and bit into his shoulder in the exact spot where it bit before, I could hear a crunching sound which made me shiver. Maahes then shook the fox off and they began to fight intensely, all I could hear was the clanging of metal against metal. Finally they both stopped and I could see that the fox had a hold on Maahes' knife between its teeth, both of them glaring at each other and growling. Matsuo went in when the fox wasn't looking and knocked it onto its back by punching it in its stomach which gave Maahes the chance to get the fox to release its grip on the knife. All I did was watch as the scene went on before me.

The fox groaned in pain as it moved around trying to get back up. Maahes grabbed it by its throat and the fox yelped in pain and desperation. "No, let me go….please... I don't want to die….I don't want to be alone…" It said in my voice. Matsuo's eyes widened then he looked away.

"Maahes, use Zio again..." Maahes' hand started to glow brightly.

"You're going down with me!" The fox quickly used one of its tails to grab Matsuo.

"Matsuo!" I yelled out, scared.

Maahes quickly stopped what he was doing so he wouldn't hurt Matsuo. The fox smirked and slowly started to constrict Matsuo with its tails. Matsuo looked at Maahes and nodded. Maahes' hand once again started to glow and all I could hear was the electricity as he sent an electric pulse through the fox's body, the fox's body shaking violently.

"Matsuo!" I cried out, until I saw it finally disappear in puffs of black smoke. Releasing Matsuo, who was safely caught by Maahes. "It can't believe this…"It said with its last breath.

"It's over…" Matsuo said, falling to one knee, panting slightly. I got up and quickly went to Matsuo's side.

"Are you ok Matsuo?"

"Yeah, I'm ok..." He responded coughing a little. I let out a sigh of relief then started to think to myself, "I don't wanna admit it but….what that thing said….was true…"I looked off to the side, ashamed of myself. My brother looked at me with a sympathetic look. "Kiga….you need to face it and admit it….that shadow was you…" He said in a soft voice as he got back up.

Suddenly, the black smoke started to form again and my shadow regained the form it had before it transformed. This time, it was silent and just stared at me. "Have nothing else to say huh? You were all talk a few minutes ago…"

After a minute of silence, I bit my bottom lip and began to walk toward it. "But I understand now…all those things you said….really were true…and I'm sorry for denying it…I always feel that I'm alone and it scares me….It may be childish but its true…I get lonely easily...I've been bullied in the past and present because of it too. But no more!" I looked it in the eyes.

"I'll overcome that lonliness…you're me and I'm you….so…lets overcome this together! " I held out my right hand to it. It smiled and took my hand, turning into a bright ball of light. The light shined brighter then went close to my chest and was absorbed by my body. I felt comforting warmth fill my whole body. Then, to my surprise a blue card appeared in my hand. I looked at it and saw a picture on it. "The Moon…." I said quietly to myself. By instinct I crushed the card and the blue light from before shot out of the card then disappeared. Then, in front of me, appeared a white fox that was about the size of a bear with 3 beautiful long tails and a purple scarf around its neck that had the kanji for faith (**信**). Its eyes were an amethyst purple.

"I guess we'll be working together from now on, so let's do our best" I gently reached out and pet its head softly. It let out a happy yelp then turned into a ball of light again and went back into the card, the card disappearing afterward. Matsuo patted me on the shoulder.

"Let's get out of here" I nodded and we walked through the door.


	4. The Path Taken

"**A path is something you create as you walk it. The ground you've trodden hardens, and that's what forms your path. You're the only one who can create your own path. Walk on your own. If you haven't given up yet, that is."**

**-Cross Marian **

Chapter 4: The Path Taken

After leaving the room we began running down the halls as fast as we could manage, with me still holding my right side where my injury remained. As we continued on I began to hear a weird mix of growling and slobbering below me, then I felt something wet wrap around my ankle and pull, which made me fall on my stomach. I let out a grunt of pain then looked back to see what had caused me to fall. What I saw was a floating lantern with its long tongue wrapped around my ankle and its sharp teeth barred and prepared to bite. My brother quickly noticed the sudden stop of the sound of my footsteps behind him, and quickly turned around, quickly punching the monsters tongue causing it to release me along with a screech of pain. He then bent down in front of me, "Get on my back, it'll be quicker." He told me, trying to remain calm while trying to get me to do the same. All I did was quickly nod and get onto his back without hesitation. With that, he began to run again at the same speed as before with me holding onto his shoulders tightly.

I know it was idiotic, but I couldn't help but look back. Behind us was a hoard of, what I decided to call, Tongue o' Lanterns and one giant one with a huge eye that looked at us hungrily. Out of fear I started to cry, holding onto Matsuo even tighter. "It's ok, we'll be home soon..."He said, hoping to lessen my sobbing. I can't believe I was crying like a small child but this strange world just…scared me, any confidence I had before had already left me.

When I looked ahead of us, I saw a large glowing door. "That must be the exit!" He said with an gracious tone. With those words, my expression brightened up greatly. Unfortunately, the Tongue o' Lanterns didn't want to let us go so easily. All of them sent their tongues flying toward us, when I looked back my eyes widened at the sight of it. Suddenly I felt that warm feeling in my chest again and that card from before appeared in front of me. I automatically grabbed it and crushed it in my hands, from that card came the large fox from before. It growled loudly and stood its ground behind us, which intimidated the lanterns. "Go, Kitsune!" I yelled. The large fox charged towards the lanterns, tearing them apart with its claws and sharp teeth. After getting rid of the small lanterns it started to fight with the King Tongue o' Lantern, taking a few hits as it threw it around continually mangling it till it finally disappeared. I winced a bit,having felt the minimal damage it received. Kitsune then turned around and ran toward us; quickly throwing us on her back. She bursted through the large glowing door and from there my memory was blank.

Next thing I knew, I was in bed with a fever. I had to stay out of school for a week; during that time Matsuo explained everything. About the TV, the Shadows, Persona, and the other things he'd figured out about that world. At first my brain hurt from all the info I was getting and my confusion, but soon I began to understand what I was being told.

It's actually been 2 months since then, I've been inside the TV with Matsuo more than a few times. Recently there have been strange cases of murders happening around this town and it seems like that world of fog has begun to change. There's no doubt that these things are connected, but how and why is what needs to be figured out.


End file.
